


Despair Hope Love

by Mystic_Bitches



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, unpopular ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Bitches/pseuds/Mystic_Bitches
Summary: Hello!As A Student Here At Hopes Peak you can live freely to do what you want!You can live our your deepest romantical fantasiesYou can liveYou can cryYou can do whatever you want!For A PriceDeathHow long can you last?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Class 78 & Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Fujisaki Chihiro & Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya, Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Big Oaf [Owagami]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> Actual murder discussion  
> The Setagaya family murder  
> The Black Dahlia  
> Death

"Back off you big oaf" 

Byakuya hissed at Mondo as the slightly taller male tried to read over Togami's shoulder.

"Nah I don't think I will. Why are you reading old cold cases?" 

The heir glared at the ultimate biker gang leader as he closed the folder and placed it on the table. 

"Why are you here?"

"Cause you weren't at breakfast and I got voted to find you" 

"Well you found me now get out"

Mondo rolled his purple eyes and grabbed the discarded file from the table. He couldn't see what kind of cold case Togami was reading and he was now incredibly curious. 

"Oi put it down!" 

Mondo turned his back to him and read it over. Togami tried to get the file back but gave up when the big-shouldered male failed to budge. 

"The Setagaya Family Murder? This was 21 years ago why are you reading it?" 

"Because I wanted to see if I could solve it" 

Mondo smirked and a snicker left his lips when he heard what the rich male had said. 

"What's so funny?"

"You think you can solve a cold case alone and with nothing?" 

"Usually I can but this one is bugging me so I'm focused on it in particular" 

Owada gave Togami back the file with a smile on his face. 

"How so?" 

"Well, four people were killed in their home which means the killer is a family inhalator. On top of that, he stayed inside the house for hours after the murders before disappearing. This can mean he wants to savour the murder. He used the families belongings. Like the family computer, drinking barely tea, melon and ice cream."

The biker gang leader cocked his head getting more and more curious. 

"He broke inside through the window in the bathroom and killed one with his bare hands and others with a knife. Why did he switch methods?" 

"I think it's because of their age. Rei, the suffocating victim, was only 6 years old the others were 8, 41 and 44." 

Mondo nodded seeing the smile grow on Togami's face. It wasn't his usual sinister smile but one that looked happy someone was listening to him and genuinely intrigued. 

"The killer was injured and used a first aid kit to help himself and when he left he left the first knife he used which broke while killing one of them and his clothes meaning he changed and possibly was wearing the father's clothing when he left." 

"What does all that tell you?" 

"It tells me at the time he might have been young and immature."

"Why?"

"During the murders, he broke his original knife by stabbing someone in the head breaking it. If he was older and had done this before he would have avoided stabbing them in the head. Yes, it can kill them instantly however it could break as it did. He had to use one of the knives in the home to finish the job. He left his fingerprints everywhere this means he didn't wear gloves to avoid being caught. After that, he ate some of their food and used the restroom leaving his faeces. If he was more mature he would flush in respect or just cleanliness. However, he is clean when folding his clothes outside the house. That's what's messing with me. Why was he cleaning himself up but then leave the house a mess? Possibly he could have just left it a mess as a sign of disrespect but still.

"Wait if he left so much DNA how come they didn't find this asshole?" 

"Obviously because he doesn't have a criminal record which means that might have been his first or recent killing." 

"I thought the police had everyone's fingerprints." 

"No, just if you have a criminal record." 

"Welp I'm fucked" 

Togami laughed at Mondo's comment and shook his head a smile never leaving his lips. Mondo's face heated up and looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyway, I wanted to see if I can crack it. I'm assuming He was in his teens or early twenties so now he would be late 30's or early 40's but I can't figure it out." 

"Well...You've figured out this much right? When you get outta here I bet you can with no hesitation. You'll figure it out and solve this cold case giving the family closure." 

Byakuya's face heated up and he looked away from the Biker.

Why was he saying that? Was he trying to just flatter him or was he being genuine?

"Th-Thank you Owada"

_'Why did I Stutter???'_

"Eh just being Honest Rich boy"

Mondo put his hand on the suited up male's head with a closed-eyed smile. 

Byakuya's dark blue eyes Looked up at Mondo and his face heated up more but smiled anyway.

"You big oaf get your hand off my head"

He shot at him moving his hand off his head. 

Owada smirked and looked at him. 

"Why not?"

He put his arm on Togami's head and leaned on him. 

"YOU BIG OAF!" 

Mondo laughed and got off him fixing his hair. 

"Fine fine this _Big Oaf_ will stop" 

Mondo had a soft dusting of pink on his cheeks as Byakuya huffed at him fixing his glasses. 

Togami looked into Mondo's eyes and looked away. 

"Thanks for uh...listening. I've never sat down and talked about things like this. I'm really passionate about solving these things...so thanks" 

The biker looked at him before smiling softly at him putting his hand on his shoulder. 

"No need to thank me. I'm glad that I can see this side of you. I like you better when you're not being an asshole to everyone. I like this side of you a lot" 

He took his hand off of Togami's shoulder and crossed his arms looking him over. 

"Anyway, I'll leave you alone to figure it out" 

"Actually...You can stay. It's funny to see you confused" 

Mondo chuckled but nodded and sat down.

"Alright, Next case?" 

Byakuya smiled and pulled out another case file. 

"Alright big oaf. Let's see if we can figure out The Black Dahlia case" 

"Let's get on with it then!" 


	2. YOU! [Chileon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro is staring at their soul mark more than worried about someone named Taka and when he finally finds his soul mate he is not happy...at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Head's up♫
> 
> Inspired by a Tumbler post  
> Soulmate AU  
> No despair Au  
> Male x Male  
> Chihiro: He/They Pronouns and is showing his masculine side

"Who is Taka?" 

Chihiro mumbled as he opened up their computer looking away from his wrist. He's been worrying about someone named Taka for years. His soulmate's first words to him were very...upsetting. 

_'Holy Shit You Just Killed Taka!'_

The Programmer always felt scared to meet their soulmate since he didn't know if this Taka dies in correlation to meeting his soulmate he didn't want to meet them in fear of this Taka Dying. 

Chihiro typed quickly trying to find anyone named Taka. This wasn't the first time he tried to look for this Taka but could never find anything. He tried almost all around the world to look for anyone with that name. The Americas, Cuba, Europe etc was searched. Criminal Records, School records, Birth records and everything else. 

"Damnit"

He cursed leaning down pressing his head on the screen. He couldn't find anything on Anyone named Taka. He sighed and decided he should get out of the house. He grabbed a tank top and some sweatpants and a dark green zip-up hoodie. He was getting more comfortable with himself and decided against wearing a skirt. He threw on some tennis shoes and walked out of his house. 

As Chihiro walked unbeknownst to him in the same direction were three extremely close friends walking in front of him 

"Oh come on gross guys!"

The redheaded one scowled at the two taller males and his close friends, Mondo Owada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 

"What you're just jealous you haven't found your soulmate yet!"

The Biker teased as the hall Monitor gently slapped his arm. 

"Leon is not jealous he just doesn't wish for us to talk about our experiences! with Togami and Mukuro!"

"Exactly-" 

"Since he is alone and don't have anyone to share those experiences with!"

"Taka I'm going to kill you" 

"Wait, Taka?" 

When I tell you those three giants jumped from a voice coming from behind them I'm telling you they jumped like they were playing volleyball. 

"Uh...Sorry for scaring you" 

Ishimaru fell to his knees and was completely unresponsive after knowing it was a mistake leading Mondo to shake him.

"Oi dude are you okay??" 

Leon started busting out laughing at his fallen friend. He turned to the smaller male in front of him still laughing. 

"Holy Shit You Just Killed Taka" 

Chihiro's eyes widened and his smile dropped when he looked at the redhead. The 5'7 male seemed to start getting uncomfortable at the staring. 

"Uh...Bro?"

"YOU!!!" 

The 4'10 male pounced on Leon sending him onto the ground. Chihiro gripped onto his white shirt and lifted him up shaking him. 

"YOU MADE ME WORRIED THAT I WAS GOING TO BE KILLING SOMEONE NAMED TAKA FOR LITERAL YEARS!!" 

Leon's eyes widened as he looked at the Male on top of him.

"Wait...wh-what was the first thing you said?"

Chihiro's rage calmed as he repeated what he had said previously. 

"Wait, Taka?" 

The bearded male quickly and hastily rolled his jacket sleeve up showing his forearm with the words the programmer had said tattooed on him. 

"Well...that's not how I was thinking I'd meet you...Uh sorry for making you worry?" 

The smaller male looked at him before sighing. 

"You're forgiven" 

They got up off him and helped him up looking at the newly functioning Hall Monitor. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. 

"Sorry for scaring you...again" 

"You are forgiven! Also since you are Leon's soulmate...would you like to...'Hang out' with us?" 

Leon wrapped his arm around Chihiro's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Yeah, can you?? It would be nice to get to know you!" 

The feminine male nodded with a small smile.

"I don't see why not" 

"HELL YEAH!!! I'M NO LONGER LONELY!!!" 

"Told you" 

"Fuck Off Boy Scout"


	3. Burn [Ishiogami]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Kiyotaka have been married for years but the Togami name has been hit with a lot of scrutiny and Byakuya decides that in order to save himself from more fire exposes his closest and more recent secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Head's Up♫
> 
> Hamilton Inspired  
> Music Inspired  
> No Despair AU  
> Angst

Byakuya walked inside his house and fixed his clothes taking off his shoes at the entrance. His husband was really big on that so the floor wouldn't get dirty. He saw his husbands shoes there with a soft smile gracing onto his lips. 

"Kiyotaka? I'm home!" 

He called out waiting for an answer. The blonde shook his head when a few moments passed with no answer coming back at him. He took off his suit jacket hanging it up on the coat hanger and started walking forward to try and find his lover. Byakuya deeply inhaled and smelt something off. He took another deep breath and smelt...smoke?

He panicked and ran up the stairs the smoke spell stronger up there than downstairs. He ran to his bedroom and saw a paper with burnt edges at the top of the stairs He cocked his head and went down picking it up and reading it over.

* * *

To My Darling,

I know how much you like it when I send you letters when I'm away. You're really old fashion like that but I love it but I digress. I'm writing to you to tell you simple things that you can read over and over until I get back. I love you so much my darling. I've been gone for a while but I've never stopped loving and missing you. I can't wait until I get home so I can hold you in my arms again. I know I'm not good at showing my affection but I hope that these letters can show you how much I adore you and everything that you are composed of. Every element, every molecule, every atom that makes you I adore. 

Until I get back home

Your 'Cutie pie'

* * *

His eyes widened as he quickly sped to his room. He opened the door and saw Kiyotaka throwing a lit piece of paper into an on-fire trash can. He looked over at the door and for a split moment his lips twitched up into a smile. However, just as quick as it arrived it disappeared with his once bright ruby eyes a dull red. Kiyotaka had a large stack of letters in his arms that Togami could see had writing on it. 

The blonde stepped forward keeping the door open so the smoke fanned out. With every step forward Byakuya made Kiyotaka took a step back. He picked up another letter and his eyes scanned it over with a weak smile gracing his lips.

"I saved every letter you wrote me...from the moment...from the moment I read them I knew you were mine."

He looked at Byakuya with pleading eyes accompanying his smile making guilt hit his heart like he was shot in the chest. 

"You said you were mine! I thought you were...mine"

"Taka...I-I am yours. I did what-"

"Do you know what Mondo said? When we saw your first letter arrive? He said, be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive"

"I had to! It didn't mean anything"

Kiyotaka let out a pained laugh at his husband's response. What else did he think that Byakuya would respond with? He pulled out more letters from the stack he had in his other arm, his eyes scanning them over. 

"You and your words flooded my senses! Your sentences left me defenceless! You built me palaces out of paragraphs! You built cathedrals!"

Byakuya's eyes widened hearing how much his letters really affected Kiyotaka. He had no idea it was that important to him..not like this. He swallowed the lump in his throat and hung his head. 

"I'm re-reading the letters you wrote to me! I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign and when you were mine!"

The black-haired male shook his head with tears leaving his eyes as he throws the letters he had previously picked out into the flames the ink and paper keeping it engulfed in flames. Togami watched the flames and flinched when it grew from the new letters. 

"The world seemed to burn!.... Burn"

Byakuya stepped closer to Kiyotaka trying to calm him down but his voice failed him. He gripped Kiyotaka's shoulders in desperation. Kiyotaka in response pushed him away anger and grief clear in his eyes. 

"You published the letters she wrote you! You told the whole _world_ how you brought this girl into _our_ bed!! In clearing _your_ name, You have ruined our lives!"

Kiyotaka hugged himself and turned his back to his husband as more tears fell down his face.

"Do you know what Mondo said? When he read what you'd done? He said you've married an Icarus He has flown too close to the sun!" 

"I-I had to. I-It's my family name. My legacy Taka!"

Kiyotaka growled his nails digging into his arms close to piercing his skin. 

"You and your words obsessed with your legacy!"

He dropped the letters onto the desk and picked up another paper, the newspaper the headline

**_ Married Togami reveals that he's been having an affair? What does his husband have to say? _ **

He threw the newspaper at his husband and got closer to him making him back up in fear

"Your sentences border on senseless And you are paranoid in every paragraph!! How they perceive you!"

He roughly jabbed him in his chest with his finger with more tears running down his red cheeks. 

"You, you, you!!"

He stopped and looked down his shoulders rising as he wiped his eyes with his white sleeve sniffling and turn back around walking back to the desk. 

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative"

"Wh-What do you mean by that??"

Byakuya let the newspaper fall to the ground as Kiyotaka picked back up the letters. 

"Let future historians wonder how Kiyotaka Reacted! When you broke his heart!! You have torn it all apart" 

"Kiyotaka...Calm do-" 

Before Byakuya could finish Kiyotaka threw the letters into the flames and it engulfed upwards it licked the roof of the bedroom. 

"I'm watching it burn, watching it burn!"

He stormed to his husband and his fists balled up his nails piercing his palm. 

"The world has no right to my heart! The world has no place in our bed! They don't get to know what I said! I'm burning the memories!!! Burning the letters that might have redeemed you!" 

He punched Byakuya in the face knocking his glasses off and making it fall to the ground cracking the glass. It was if the world paused on just those two in that moment. Byakuya held onto his cheek in shock. NO matter how many times he's screwed up Kiyotaka has never raised in hand to him. This was a first and it hurt more emotionally than he ever could physically. He looked at his husband with his chest feeling as if it was tightening as Kiyotaka glared at him. 

"You forfeit all rights to my heart!"

Kiyotaka pushed the taller male into the wall gripping onto his shirt. He pointed at his husband and his red eyes glared into Togami's dull blue ones. It was like he was staring into his soul judging it and burning him alive from the inside. 

"You forfeit the place in our bed! You'll sleep in your office instead!"

He let go of his husband and looked down at his feet.

"With only the memories of when you were mine" 

"Taka-" 

Byakuya was slapped harshly to the right as Kiyotaka walked out of the room...but he stopped at the door frame looking at his husband who was looking at him rubbing his cheek. 

"I hope that you...Burn Togami Byakuya" 

He left the room and put on his jacket, grabbing his phone from the kitchen and put on his shoes. He left the house going to Mondo with tears streaming down his face as Byakuya watched the fire die down with tears running down his face and he fell to his knees crying into his hands. Both of their chests were tight and it felt has if they couldn't breathe. Only one thought was shared with the husbands.

_'Why did this happen to us?'_


	4. Dance? [Sakuraoi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Aoi are originally supposed to be going to a dance club but due to a storm they couldn't leave. Aoi is heartbroken but good ol' Sakura come in and saved the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's Up
> 
> No Despair Au

"I can't believe the weather decided TODAY was the best day for a really bad lightning storm!" 

"You do know that the Weather doesn't have a conscious right?"

"It might as well have one! It's like it wanted to ruin our day!" 

Sakura hugged Aoi from behind resting her chin on Aoi's head as they watched the rain fall hard from the window. Lightning stuck and Thunder boomed right outside their window. The wind was fast making some small or thin trees lean. Aoi crossed her arms in annoyance while Sakura kissed the top of her head to try and get her to calm down. 

"It's annoying! Why today! We were supposed to go dancing today" 

She huffed as her eyes narrowed on the rain pouring outside. Usually both girls were more than okay with the rain hell Sakura adored lighting storms but the severity of the storm, and the fact that it ruined their date plan Aoi was NOT happy. Sakura on the other hand was contempt. Yes she was upset they couldn't go but anytime spent with Aoi was a win in her book. 

"Hina, how about I make you some tea? It usually calms you down." 

The brunette huffed but nodded the smallest of smiles gracing onto her lips. He hugged her tall girlfriend's arm before she walked off into the kitchen. Aoi sighed and sat onto the couch with a heavy thud as she flipped through Netflix for something to watch. She was thankful that the power wasn't out or anything but she was still going to stay in her pissy mood. She was stubborn like that. She put on The Umbrella Academy and crossed her arms as she watched the T.V. A few minutes past and Sakura came into the living room and sat down next to Hina handing her a small mug with chamomile tea inside. 

The Swimmer thanked the martial artist and took a sip from the cup. 

"I'm still upset that our plans were canceled. I mean you were so excited to go! I was really happy that you were that excited" 

Sakura raised an eyebrow with a soft laugh leaving her lips making Aoi look at her in confusion. 

"Hina, I was excited since you seemed to passionate about going. I'm not the best dancer but I know you are. I'd argue your the best Dancer in Japan" 

Both of the girls had a soft dusting of pink on their cheeks with a laugh being shared by the both of them. Sakura cupped Aoi's face in her hand and kissed the top of her head getting Aoi to become for strawberry than human.

"I have an idea." 

The smaller female cocked their head to the side but was lifted up onto the floor. Sakura left Netflix and went onto Spotify on their TV and went onto Aoi's Profile. She flipped through her multiple playlists until she found one. 

_'My Dance Floor Vibes!'_

Aoi laughed looking at her girlfriend as Sakura rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Maybe we can have our own dance club right here." 

The Music started playing and We Don't Have To Dance by Andy Black started playing earning a laugh of Irony from the both of them. Aoi took Sakura's hand and pulled her down softly kissing her before pulling with with a bright smile. 

"I'd think that'd be great" 


	5. Head canons [Everyone V1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Headcanons for all the v1 Characters. Don't mind me

Ishimaru: Slightly autistic

Togami: Self-esteem issues covered by false confidence. 

Hifumi: A beautiful Artist but he uses it for h****i a lot. 

Junko: She secretly ships some of the students together. Ie: Sakura x Aoi, Mondo x Kiyotaka etc

Celeste: Watches My Little Pony and No One Knows

Celeste: She watches Kakegurui

Sakura: Big cuddler. Even just hugs from behind are good

Leon: Beautiful pipes and range

Kyoko: Watches and Solves murders in shows like Criminal Minds, Blue blood etc before the actors do. 

Makoto: Plays Interactive Video games. Ie: Detroit Become Human

Mondo: Has Sleep apnea

Chihiro: Has Asthma

Yasuhiro: He has tried LSD once and will never do it again

Aoi: Probably did Gymnastics at one point

Toko: Watches Umbrella academy for 5 alone

Yasuhiro: Almost died multiple times in life due to him Conning people to pay off debts

Kiyotaka: Didn't listen to Music often until he met Mondo.

Sayaka: Love songs are her favourite to listen to and sing. 

Yasuhiro/Mondo/Hifumi/Leon/Aoi: Tried to go raid Area 51 in America and failed to get in

Byakuya/Celeste: They have mini bets with either money or promises to see who is smarter. [Score: 50/50]

Chihiro: Makes playlists dedicated to his friends

Mondo/Kiyotaka/Chihiro: Cried Ugly tears when Unus Annus Came to an end

Makoto: Still in "dead" fandoms ie: Undertale, FNAF etc

Mondo: Grades averages in B-D depending on the subject

Togami: He actually cries after each trial ends in his bedroom since it reminds him of the challenge he was forced to win with his siblings

Muruko: Is desperate for love. Can and will go Yandere if necessary. 

Genocide Jack: She loves invading other people's personal space but hates being touched. 

Byakuya: IQ of 134

Hifumi: Creates a playlist dedicated to fictional characters.

Muruko: Likes reading the manga over watching anime

Celeste: When playing with older men she acts like she's never played before so when she wins it surprises them and more than likely add more money into the pot seeing as thy have a good player in their mists. 

Kiyotaka: Cavetown all I'm saying

Sayaka: Her first celebrity crush was Justin Bieber

Sakura: She donates any money she earns from fights to charities or people on the street. 

Mondo: He doesn't know how to differentiate his feelings from one another leading to him just bottling up everything with only anger coming out

Aoi: Has a surprisingly high Spice tolerant

Byakuya: Doesn't know how to cook. Not even cup O noodles

Toko: She cooks for Togami before he even orders her to. 

Leon: He idolizes Sayaka before they got trapped at Hopes Peak and when he killed her He felt so bad for killing his idol.

Junko: Has severe depression and possibly ADD

Kyoko: Is a good therapist since she isn't emotionally biased

Togami: Doesn't know what Therapy is

Kiyotaka: He's love language is verbal and Physical

Makoto: He/Him Straight

Sayaka: She/Her Straight

Leon: He/Him Bisexual 50/50

Kyoko: They/She Bisexual W:75/M:25 Demiromantic

Byakuya: He/Him/They, Money I'm kidding Sapiosexual Demiromantic

Hifumi: He/Him, Straight

Mondo: He/They, Bisexual W:25/M:75 

Toko: She/They, Bicurious

Genocide Jack: She/They/He, Straight

Celeste: She/Her, Aromantic Asexual

Aoi: They/She, Pansexual

Kiyoyaka: He/They/Ze/Xe, Gay

Sakura: She/Her, Pansexual Grey Asexual

Yasuhiro: They/He, Bicurious

Junko: She/Her, Aromantic Asexual

Chihiro: He/They/Ze, Omnisexual

Mukuro: She/They/He, Bisexual


	6. Lie Detector [Celesgiri]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia is currently being held at a police station since she was partaking in mafia underground gambling. She's already been there for a few days and no other detective has gotten through to her and couldn't see if she was lying or telling the truth so they get help from the Ultimate detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Head's Up♫
> 
> No Despair Au  
> Female x Female  
> Self Insert

"Thank god you're here Miss Kirigiri. We need your help." 

A long purple-haired female walked into the police station fixing her iconic black gloves. She was wearing her usual outfit as she walked to the head detective who was standing by the holding cell. 

"Of course. I've been personally searching for this specific Mafia for a while now so I'll be pleased to find them through her." 

"Great but she's one hell of a good liar. She even fooled the lie detector int thinking everything she said is correct. Do you think you'll be able to tell?" 

"Possibly, as with everything there are multiple possibilities. I'll have to talk with her to be able to tell. May we go in?" 

The detective nodded and opened the door for her. They walked in and looked at the one-way window. Kyoko could see the female she was tasked to question. She narrowed her eyes at her before nodding and walking into the holding cell. Celestia looked at her and her eyes focused on her. She knew exactly who this was. She's made a name for herself all across the criminal network.

"It's a pleasure Miss Kirigiri Kyoko" 

"Perfect so you are aware of me. And who may you be?"

This annoyed Celestia. She was one of the most well-known gamblers ever and she had no idea who she was?? However, she kept her calm and stoic expression on her face. She closed her eyes as she smiled cocking her head to the side.

"I'm Celestia Ludenberg." 

"Pleasure to meet you, Celestia. Now I must say I am impressed with you."

"Oh really? How so?" 

Celestia intertwined her fingers and put them under her chin as she rested her elbows on the table. Her red eyes gleamed slightly. Kyoko noticed and gave a small smile. 

"Well not just anybody can fool the most advanced lie detector in the world. You must have complete control of your facial cues, your heart rate and your emotions. Am I correct with my statement?" 

"As the Ultimate Gambler, I suppose I do. You have to fool your opponent in any way you can." 

"I can see that. Then how did someone as smart as you get caught by the police?" 

She closed her eyes with a smile cocking her head to the side. 

"I didn't. I willingly allowed myself to get caught so everyone else could get far away from the Police." 

"I see" 

Kyoko hid a smirk behind her natural expression. Whenever Celestia lied she had a smile and her eyes closed. She's sure she does it so much no one suspects it as a facial cue of a lie. 

"So do you know where Diamond Mafia are?" 

Keeping the smile and her eyes closed. 

"Yes, I do."

"Where is it then?" 

"Why should I tell you?" 

"Since if not then I'll make sure you'll never get your dream of being waited around by handsome men." 

Celestia noticeably flinched and slammed her hands on the desk standing up quicker than a bullet. 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" 

Kyoko smirked and stayed sitting down crossing her leg over the other. She put on her hands under her chin resting her elbow on the table as she locked eyes with the Ultimate Gambler. 

"It's obvious. You talk about it a lot when you're bragging to the many people you've gambled onto the streets." 

Celestia's eyes widened showing her red rubies. She leaned in closer to Kyoko with a smirk. 

"Well...I see. You do know me and you do know what I do. Let's continue this song and dance...shall we?" 

Her fake accent slipped back into her speech which made Kyoko feel pride. She's slowly breaking this girl in front of her without her even knowing. 

"Why were you there with the Diamond Mafia?" 

"I heard they bet big. Big enough to give me what I want and more." 

"Why are you protecting them?" 

"I'm not. Simply bored and think that this would make your hunt for them a bit fun. I knew sooner or later you'll have to interview me." 

"How do you know about my search for them?" 

The red-eyed girl smirked and looked at Kyoko deep in her purple eyes. 

"It's the talk around the criminal network. Everyone from a gang member to a lowlife criminal knows you and what you're looking for and what you do. Head boss Ace has a bounty on your head for around......50,000,000 yen" 

"So this isn't the first time You've gambled against criminals?"

"Of course not. They all bet big and I know how to keep myself from becoming a target." 

"Have you ever committed a crime while with these people." 

"Why of course." 

"I've heard enough." 

Kyoko stood up and gently pushed back in her chair leaving a confused Celeste in the cell. 

"Are you sure you're done? I still have no much information to give!" 

She called out looking at the window knowing full well they could see her. Kyoko closed the door behind her with a lock and looked at the detective with a winning smile. 

"Kirigiri I don't believe that we should end it he-" 

"Her name isn't Celestia Ludenberg. She has no idea where the Spade Mafia left and didn't even know the Mafia's name. I said Diamond and she fell for it. She hasn't committed any crime outside of underground gambling. She's not trying to protect them and doesn't even care if they're caught. She simply wanted my attention and to tell me about the bounty on my head so I potentially mess up. She's a narcissist and has a huge self-image she needs to keep up." 

"H-HOw do....How can you know all that?" 

"She's smart but still makes mistakes. Her facial cue is something she's integrated into her own life that even she can't even tell if she does it...It's...rather impressive." 

Kyoko looked at the window and smiled at the seemingly put together female who was angrily tapping her heeled foot on the ground. However, her armoured finger was tapping at the table slowly with the song on London Bridge coming through to them. 

"She's impressive to me." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes. I'm quite sure."


	7. Caught [Ishimondo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka has been...desperate for a few days however he couldn't relieve himself anywhere without a camera being there mocking him so he chose to ignore it until it became too much. He went into his bathroom and prayed too whatever sadistic deity ruled this place that no one came into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's Up
> 
> 18+  
> Male x Male  
> Masturbating in front of a mirror/Getting Caught  
> Masochist  
> Deep throating  
> Praise Kink  
> Slight Degrading  
> Smudged Eyeliner  
> Self Voyeurism? Is that a thing

Ishimaru closed the bathroom door and leaned against the wall facing the mirror. His chest was heavy and his breathing was laboured. All-day he couldn't stop the flow of...nasty and inappropriate thoughts from flowing through his head. It didn't help that Mondo was with him asking what was wrong and placing his big hands on him. All he could think about was his best friend railing into him until he could see stars. A brush created up his neck and to his ears as he looked himself in the mirror.

He let out a soft sigh as he started giving in to his desires. He slowly took off his white uniform watching it slide off his shoulders and pooling on the floor with a soft click of the gold buttons hitting the bathroom floor. He graced his fingers over his chest imagining them as Mondo's calloused hands. He bit the inside of his cheek as he made eye contact with his reflection. His blush only grew but he couldn't stop himself. His body was on autopilot doing what it longed to do for weeks now. His hands outlined every dip and curve of his torso as they travelled down to his pants.

Taka could feel his breathing become shallow purely from the anticipation he was giving himself, testing his own patience. His right hand palmed himself from the outside of his pants, a sharp hiss of pleasure escaped his lips. His left hand was fiddling with his belt buckle trying hard to focus on it but his hips involuntarily bucked into his hand causing a whimper of a moan to leave his throat. He eventually got the belt off tossing it to the side with reckless abandon with a loud clank from the buckle connecting to the ground. 

He looked at himself in the mirror as he removed his hand from the growing bulge in his white uniform pants to unbutton and unzip them. He could see his white briefs barely contain his growing erection as he pulled down his pants slowly, teasing himself. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his clothed erection slowly. He imagined Mondo being there in front of him more than definitely teasing him. 

_'Look at you already so hard for me and we barely started. Don't worry I'll take care of you my little slut'_

A whimper left his lips as he longed for his close friend to be there to be the one touching him and undressing him but alas he didn't have the courage to actually do or say something to him. He Pressed on his growing problem and he moaned out Mondo's name involuntarily. A shiver went up his spine as his finger on his free hand hooked on the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled them down rubbing it against his throbbing cock desperate for some friction and stimulus. 

Kiyotaka was standing naked in front of his mirror with only his boots on. He could see himself in all of his glory and his blush that was already plaguing his features darkened. He's never really been this...intimate with himself much less thinking about someone else as he does it. He rested his head on the wall and his hands went down his sides barely touching his own skin as he went down to his throbbing, attention-starved erection which was already leaking pre-cum. 

"G-Gods...I-I want Mondo to touch me" 

He complained with a soft moan accompanying it as his fingers softly graced up his shaft. He wasn't girthy by any means and he didn't think his length was anything to admire but it didn't matter to him. He was content with his body. He shivered as he pressed his thumb at the tip of his cock rubbing his slit rubbing the precum on himself. A shaky breath left him as he slowly started pumping his member with his left hand. His right one went to his nipple and pinched it in a rough manner. Moans and whimpers left his lips as he purposely tortured himself with how slow he was pleasuring himself. The red-eyes male wanted to savour the moment he was giving himself and let his mind wander with the inappropriate fantasies he refused to even acknowledge during the day. 

Mondo knocked on his bro's door and waiting for a few moments. He couldn't find his black overcoat and he thought he left it in Taka's room since the previous night he stayed over in his dorm since he couldn't sleep. He raised an eyebrow when no one answered and knocked again. It was still early so he couldn't have been asleep so why wasn't Kiyotaka answering? He always answered not even a moment of him knocking so why not now?

"Oi Bro you alright?" 

He waited for a few moments before growling in impatience and opening the door. They promised each other that during the day and an hour after 10 they wouldn't lock their doors so the other could get in and at least he kept it this time. The 6'2 giant walked inside the room and closed the door behind him. He could see clearly that Taka wasn't in his room and he huffed.

He ran his hand through is hair. For once he had his har down and not up in his's usual style since he was too lazy to put the time and effort into it. Stupidly enough however he did spend a good 20 minutes perfecting his eyeliner. It was his iconic look he couldn't just change it besides it gave his gaze a more intimidating look.

The Ultimate biker walked to the bed and looked around. His overcoat was indeed in the room over the table found in the room. He was about to walk over and grab it when he heard a groan come from the bathroom. He cocked his head to the side and walked closer to the bathroom. It was a low groan almost automatic. Flashes to Sayaka's murder flashed before his eyes and he panicked, to say the least. 

He put his hand on the doorknob and looked at it hesitating. What if he was wrong and he was just taking a shit or hell what if he was just trying to get away from everyone and the camera. Maybe he was crying and wanted to be alone. He sighed to himself deciding to call out before opening the door.

"Hey...Taka is everything okay?"

He could hear a yelp and a surprised...moan? Curiosity getting the better of him Mondo turned the doorknob and opened the door. What he saw before him made his face and ears bloom into every shade of red imaginable. He found his best front butt-ass naked minus his knee-high black leather boots in front of a mirror with his left hand wrapped around his throbbing cock and the other pulling his own hair. Mondo's pants suddenly felt as if they were a size or two too small for him. 

"M-Mondo!" 

The Biker's name left Ishimaru's lips in more of a moan than in surprise which only confirmed what he was seeing in his mind. His mouth could barely form the words that he wanted to say to his best friend while Taka felt like he was going to die from embarrassment at least emotionally. Mentally however this was exactly what he wanted. He removed his hands from his body and fell to his knees looking at Mondo and crawling to him. 

The Gang leader's blush went down to his neck as his own cock started throbbing in need watching his best friend and crush do this. Kiyotaka's hands gripped onto Mondo's baggy pants as he looked up at him. His blown-out red lust-filled eyes meeting Mondo's purple ones with a pleading whimper. 

"P-Please Mondo..I-I want you...I need you. I don't want anyone but you to touch me" 

As he spoke he grew more confident in what he wanted and what he was asking Mondo to do. His erection twitching in desperation, in need of his close friend. Mondo on the other hand was weighing the pros and cons in his head. He really liked Ishimaru, hell he's thought about kissing him a few times when he was acting so damned cute but this was way more than he'd ever thought Taka would do. The pros heavily outweighed the cons as he knelt down to Taka's face taking his chin in his hands gently. They're eyes made contact for a long period of time before Mondo pressed his lips against Ishimaru's as if he was starving of hunger and his lips were the food he so desperately craved. 

His free hand took place in his hair gripping on some of his dark black hair to pull him closer. He pushed his tongue between Taka's lips, which he was more than excited and happy about, and claimed every inch as his. Taka slowly pulled away for air that his lungs craved. His hips bucked into the air as he thought of his friend actually doing this with him. Maybe they could do every dirty fantasy he's ever thought of. The taller male looked at the naked male closely. He wanted to ravish him right then and there but...he wanted to savour the moment for now. This was obviously Taka's first time being intimate with someone based on how needy he was being which honestly turned the brunette on more. 

Mondo's hand left Taka's chin as he stood up nonverbally telling him to stand up as well which he obeyed with speed. The biker took no time to pin the male against the bathroom wall. Kiyotaka's arms found their home around Mondo's shoulders while his found a home on Ishimaru's plump yet firm ass. He gripped onto it before lifting him up. The submissive male wrapped his legs around Owada to keep himself up as their lips smashed together once again. 

This felt right and this felt...like it was meant to happen with these two and no one else. Owada squeezed the Ultimate Moral Compass' ass earning a surprised gasp from him. The dominate male's tongue shot into his mouth once again going down his throat making Taka gag a little. He had a horrible gag reflex but was forcing himself to relax. His hips rocked against Mondo, his ignored erection getting more painful as this continued. He moaned as his cock rubbed against his lovers' bulge feeling that he was just as if not more excited as he was. 

Mondo groaned when he did this and pulled away with a pant looking him in the eye. 

"You've created a little problem, why don't you fix it" 

His voice was husky and more intimidating than usual sending a wave of pleasure on his lover as he nodded. Mondo let him go and he slid to his knees. Mondo took off his belt and tossed it with reckless abandon making it hit the wall with a very loud sound accompanying it. His shoes were also kicked off as He pulled his pants down revealing the tiger boxers he almost always wore. Those two were quickly discarded showing off his erection to Taka. 

Mondo was definitely not shy of his girth or length while Kiyotaka thought about how he would possibly fit that inside of him? The brunette's hand took refuge in his lover's hair gently seeing as he was hesitant. His gaze softened as he looked at him. 

"Don't worry Taka...go at your own speed" 

This helped him a little as he licked the tip, which left a bitter and salty taste on his tongue, with curiosity sending a shiver up his friend's spine. He took Mondo's soft groan as a good thing which helped boost his confidence as he wrapped his tongue around the tip to see what all he could do to please the taller male. He kissed the shaved going down to the base before flattening his tongue and licking up to the tip putting pressure on his veins. Mondo's head shot back as a moan of his friend's name left his lips. He wasn't expecting Taka to be so forward almost immediately. The grip that the brunette had on Ishimaru's hair tightened and he tugged on it slightly causing Taka to moan as his lips were wrapped around the tip. 

Taka slowly started taking in more of the length into his mouth curious to see how much he could take in without his gag reflex going off. He got about half of Mondo's cock into his mouth before his throat wanted him to spit it out. He glanced up seeing Mondo's head back with soft curses coming from his mouth. He blushed at the thought that he himself was doing this to him. It made him more determined than anything. He relaxed his throat as best he could and took more of him in hallowing his cheeks which made Mondo's grip tighten. 

The Moral Compass wrapped his right hand around what he couldn't fit before he started bobbing his head, running his tongue against his veins, grazing his teeth on his shaft, anything he could to pleasure Mondo which worked like a charm since he was a moaning mess. Who knew he was more than willing to voice his own pleasure. While Ishimaru was trying to please him Mondo was trying like hell to not buck his hips into Taka's mouth and face fuck him. This was his friend's first time doing anything like this so shoving his dick down his throat at a breakneck pace probably not a good idea but damn it if his mind wasn't yelling at him to do so. 

"F-Fuck! T-Taka! You're doing so fucking good" 

The call-out of his name made Taka suck harder wanting to hear more, wanting to know how good he was doing again. His left hand snaked down his body and started pumping his own cock at the same pace he was doing with his right hand on Mondo's twitching erection. The moans he was releasing sent shivers and vibrations through Mondo's body pushing him over closer to his high release. If he kept going like this he probably wouldn't last too long same with Taka. Just doing this for Mondo was enough to get him to mellow out but the noises that he was making made him wait until he couldn't hold it anymore. 

The red-eyed male could feel the biker's cock twitch more in his mouth sending more waves of pleasure for the both of them before Mondo pulled of Taka's hair harshly with a lot of incoherent words stringed together in a maybe sentence. Without warning, Mondo shot his release down Taka's throat making him cough and sputter as it shot down his throat but thanks to Mondo's grip onto his hair he couldn't pull away from his cock leaving tears to prick his eyes and slowly fall down his cheeks. However, the stinging feeling in his throat left by his lovers cum, the pain of his hair being pulled and the loud moan that Mondo let out muttering his name like a prayer before and after his own cum shot out of him and soaked his hand in his release. 

"Fuck....Shit...s-sorry Taka."

He apologized slowly letting up on his hair letting him pull away and wipe his lips from drool and cum while Mondo panted. Ishimaru's hand was covered in cum and he locked eyes with Mondo. Taka shakily stood up unsure what do to with his hand but before he could ask, the 6'2 male licked the salty and bitter liquid off of Taka's hand licking his fingers desperate to get every drop onto his tongue. Kiyotaka shivered at Mondo's tongue but let him do what he wished. After all, he was his to use as he pleased. 

Taka looked at Mondo taking in his appearance. His long brown hair was sticking to his face, the eyeliner that he knew he cared about dearly was slowly getting smudged. It was hot as hell to him and he pressed his thighs together to try and calm down the throbbing from his cock.

"Gods you taste so goddamn good. I want more of you, more of your body." 

"Then...Take me" 

Not needing any more permission than that Owada turned him around and bent him over the sink counter so he was facing his own reflection. He could see Mondo behind him admiring the god-like view he was giving of Kiyotaka's ass. He pressed his hands on the firm flesh squeezing it earning a soft gasp from Taka. He could see Mondo's eyes scan him over like he was contemplating something. 

"Taka?" 

"Y-yes?" 

"How high is your pain tolerance?" 

A shiver went up his spine at the thought of Mondo hitting him or sending him any kind of pain. He bit his lip as he tried to express this to him. Mondo however saw the far away lust filled look in Taka's eyes when he mentioned it. A smirk went onto his face as he raised his hand and struck it down onto his ass leaving a bright red mark of his hand on his soft skin. Taka's back arched and he let out a loud yelp from the strike. He could see Mondo's eyes looking at him sadistically. The Moral Compass pushed his ass towards him silently begging him to strike down once more. 

"Well, who would have thought that the Ultimate Moral Compass was a masochist. You're secretly a little whore aren't you?" 

Underneath his words was an underlying growl perfectly matching the evil look in his eyes. Taka nodded and groaned out in need. He could drive him to release just by using his words. Mondo looked at the male in black knee-high boots shook under him making an animalistic drive grow in his chest and abdomen. He positioned one of his fingers in Taka's hole and slowly pushed it in earning a surprised moan from Taka.

The feeling wasn't uncomfortable per se but more than definitely new to him. His walls clamped around the foreign object inside of him but another one came in stretching him out. Taka moaned out Mondo's name as his back arched taking in his digits. Mondo could feel and see how this simple act of stretching him out was enough to have him writhing under him in pure bliss. He smiled slightly cause this told him that Taka has never trusted anyone like this. He's never wanted anyone to do this to him as he does now with Mondo. A soft blush dusted his cheeks as he smiled and softly kissed Taka's lower back a complete 180 from his finger's actions.

He pushed in another one and Taka's hazy mind couldn't take it anymore. 

"P-Please M-Mondo! J-Just...Just Fuck me please" 

Mondo was slightly taken aback by Taka cursing but also by the fact he wasn't properly stretched out for him. 

"Taka I have to stretch you out or-" 

"Please Mondo! Please I can take it. I can take your cock! I need you please!" 

The way that the Hall monitor begged for him to fuck him senseless was such a turn on. He told him okay and positioned himself at his lover's entrance. His hands found their home on Taka's hips holding onto him comfortingly as he slowly pushed into him holding back a groan from how tight Taka clenched around him already. Ishimaru winced in pain from being stretched out but damn if that pain wasn't also filled with blissful pleasure.

Mondo slowly continued pushing himself inside of Taka whispering sweet nothings to him as his thumbs rubbed circles on his hips. Tears left his red eyes at the pain but he didn't want it to stop. Sweat rolled down Mondo's forehead when he finally was all the way in staying as still as possible. Taka screamed in pleasure since Mondo was so closed to hitting his prostate so close yet so far. His back arched as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like all the oxygen was taken out of his chest by the thief that he called his friend. 

He looked at the mirror and saw how much Mondo was holding back purely by the look in his eyes. Taka's hands gripped onto the edge of the counter as he looked at Mondo through the mirror. 

"M-Move" 

"God your such a slut...it's fuckin' hot" 

Mondo slowly started moving to get into a rhythm and to make sure that Taka was okay with him moving. The hall monitor's grip on the edge of the sink tightened when a newfound sense of pleasure filled every vein in his body. It felt so much better than he ever could have imagined as Mondo started speeding up feeling a similar feeling of bliss. Sooner rather than later Mondo, after being egged on by Taka, was damn near slamming into him hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

The smaller male was screaming out Mondo's name as his eyes were glued onto the mirror seeing Mondo's face, his chest, his abs and how hard he's hitting his ass with his big rough hands no doubt making sure Taka couldn't sit down properly for a while. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the fire in his abdomen grow larger and uncontrollable. 

"M-Mondo I'm-AH~! C-Close!" 

"I am-Ngh!- too baby" 

Mondo accidentally let the pet name slip but Taka was loving it as he arched his back screaming out Mondo's name. This was the first and ONLY time he was thankful the rooms were soundproof in this twisted school. Hot cum shot out of Taka and landed on the sink. His vision was blurry and he could see white stars appearing and disappearing from his vision.

The biker continued slamming into the Male, abusing his ass, as he was chasing his own high. He leaned down and bit down on the crook of his neck not causing blood but enough to leave a bruise and teeth imprints. His bites and sloppy kisses went to up his neck and down his shoulders showing everyone who would look at him who he belonged to. 

"I fu-fucking love you Taka" 

He moaned out as he slammed into him, hitting the male's prostate and releasing hit hot seed inside of Ishimaru's ass. Taka moaned out at the feeling of the liquid slowly flowing out of his ass and down his thighs. They stayed like that for what felt like aeons. Their eyes on the foggy mirror seeing how sweaty each other where. Looking at how they looked in the afterglow. Eyeliner smudged, hair sticking for sweaty foreheads, blown-out pupils, heavy breathing, cum leaking and heart pounding. Mondo slowly pulled out of Taka making him whimper slightly as his legs shook like jelly. Honestly, if Mondo's hands weren't holding onto his hips he would have fell. 

"Let's get you cleaned up Taka." 

Taka nodded his eyes heavy as Mondo picked him up bridal style knowing that if he walked he'd fall. Mondo untied Taka's boots and took them off of his feet. They hit the floor with a thud thanks to the small heel. He turned on the water and when it was warm the two of them hopped in letting the warm water cascade down their bodies. The Moral compass looked up at the brunette and his face exploded into a blush. 

"I'm...sorry this happened I-" 

"Oi don't worry about it. I'll do it again and again if I got the chance." 

Mondo captured his lips in his own and this one compared to their previous ones was soft and gentle like he might break if he put a little force into it. Taka slowly kissed back with a smile. 

"I love you Kiyotaka Ishimaru"

"I...heh I love you too Mondo Owada"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Taka's a cannon masochist plain and simple. My evidence, This line from the game. "I can't forgive myself. Please, someone hit me! I can't forgive myself! Somebody hit me! Punish me!"
> 
> I rest my case anyway I hope you liked it. I don't have much experience writing for two males doing this so please feel free to critique me.


End file.
